Rhaucus reimoseri
Rhaucus reimoseri (Roewer 1933)Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Rhaucus. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Metarhaucus reimoseri'' Roewer, 1933: 287, fig 11. Etymology No explaination is given in the original description, but presumably an honorific derived from the surname of Eduard Reimoser (1864-1940). Austria (see below) who was involved in the collection of the type material. Placement Originally included in Metarhaucus F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905. Later implicitly transferred to Rhaucus [Simon, 1879. Specimens (including type data) R.r. Holotype 1 ♂, 3 ♀ & 1 juvenile paratypes syntype(s) in SMF Specimens listed above syntype(s) in SMF may be in Vienna museum, Austria. Reimoser collection (=ERPC). See Kury 2003, who writes (p.10) "ERPC — Collection Eduard Reimoser (1864-1940). Austria. He worked as a voluntary collaborator in NHMW and his collections are deposited there. Some of this material was borrowed by Roewer, Reimoser’s friend, and never returned." Specifically in Roewer, 1933, p.287-288. "Costa Rica: Irazú — 1 ♂, 3 ♀, 1 pullus — (25.V.1930)" Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. Cartago - Volcán Irazú (Roewer, 1933) N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis From Roewer, 1933, p.287-288 Translated 9. Metarhaucus reimoseri ''nov. spec. (Fig. 11). Length of the body (♂, ♀) 6 mm; 1st-4th Femur 2.5, 6, 4.5, 5.5 mm; 1st-4th leg 10, 20, 16, 19 mm. Ocular tubercle either-side occupied by each 3-4 granules; Surface of the carapace and the scutums matt-smooth, but the 1st and 2nd area each with an medial tubercle-pair and 3rd area with a spine-pair; Posterior margin of scutums and free tergites of the abdomen, as well as its free sternites each with a transverse granular row; Anal operculum matt-smooth; Surfaces of the 1st to 4th coxa matt-smooth. - Chelicerae: 1st segment dorsal roughly granulate. - Legs until the tibia granulate. 3rd and 4th legs much thicker and stronger than the 1st and 2nd leg; Segment number of the 1st-4th tarsus 6, 11-12, 8-9, 10-12; End of the 1st and 2nd tarsus each 3-segmented. - Secondary sexual characteristics of ♂: 2nd segment of chelicerae distended thick and 1 segment dorsally elevated superior; Basal portion of the 1st tarsus strongly thickened (swollen); 3rd and 4th femur to tibia stronger in denticulate longitudinal rows than in ♀. Coloring of the body reddish brown, carapace, chelicerae and palps netted with black, the scutum with white markings, this in dotted contours see Figure 11 - legs brown, netted with black, but 1st - 4th trochanters rust yellow. Costa Rica: Irazu - 1 ♂, 3 ♀, 1 juvenile - (25.V.1930). Original 9. ''Metarhaucus reimoseri nov. spec. (Abb. 11). Länge des Körpers (♂, ♀) 6; des 1.—4. Femur 2.5, 6, 4.5, 5.5 mm; des 1.—4. Beines 10, 20, 16, 19 mm. Tuber oculorum jederseits mit je 3—4 Körnchen besetzt; Fläche des Carapax und des Scutums matt-glatt, doch 1. und 2. Area mit je einem mittleren Tuberkelpaar und 3. Area mit einem Dornenpaar; Hinterrand des Scutums und freie Tergite des Abdomens, sowie dessen freie Sternite mit je einer Körnchenquerreihe; Operculum anale matt-glatt; Fläche der 1. bis 4. Coxa matt-glatt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine bis zur Tibia bekörnelt. 3. und 4. Bein viel dicker und stärker als 1. und 2. Bein; Gliedzahl des 1.—4. Tarsus 6, 11—12, 8—9, 10—12; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂: 2. Glied der Cheliceren dick aufgetrieben und das 1. Glied dorsal weit überragend; Basalabschnitt des 1. Tarsus stark verdickt; 3. und 4. Femur bis Tibia kräftiger in Längsreihen bezähnelt als beim ♀. Färbung des Körpers rotbraun, Carapax, Cheliceren und Palpen schwarz genetzt, das Scutum mit weißer Zeichnung, diese in punktierten Konturen siehe Abb. 11. — Beine braun, schwarz genetzt, doch 1.—4. Trochanter rostgelb. Costa Rica: Irazú — 1 ♂, 3 ♀, 1 pullus — (25.V.1930) Notes * Location: Costa Rica. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America